Mad desires
by PrincessMally23
Summary: for those of you who haven't heard this is story about Thackrey and Mally's love story. from friends in the band to lovers. characters are not mine the belong to disney and the kits belong ArtbyMaryC so please visit her on Deviantart.


Mad desires

By PrinceMiko23

Everyone remembers how Alice and wonderland started yet after Alice goes back home what Happens to everyone else in wonderland? Well let's start with Mally and Thackrey's story, it started on a summer day in March at the New Year tea party a time for cheers, and laughter. As the tea party continues it turns out to become wilder than usual since hatter had a really devilish idea by putting alcohol in the tea. After a long day of tea, and some love making, Mally and Thackrey ended sleeping in the same bed. Mally wakes up "what the hell, where am I?" looking up in the bed then turned to the left to see Thackrey asleep next to him

Mally pushed Thackrey out of the bed to wake him up, "Thackrey what are you doing in my bed?" March sprung to his feet "oh dear oh what did you say?" Mally blushes (due to the drinking) throw clothes at Thackrey, with a pissed off look on his face saying "what…..was…..that…..for…..Mally." All of a sudden Hatter pops in with saying "so I guess everything went great." As they both throw their clothes, they throw pillows at him knocking his hat off. They gave him a look as if to say "hatter you asshole how dare you do this to us." Hatter knew he was not want so as he was leaving he said "how rude I just though you two would make a great couple."

While hatter left they both went into the kitchen and sat at mally's table to talk things though. Mally goes to put on coffee for the both of them, "sorry Thackrey but it's only best that we have coffee to get rid of our hangovers." Thackrey shake his head "It's fine Mally I think I've had enough tea for one day let's make sure that hatter isn't around to make things too mad." They both looked around to make sure that hatter isn't around, looking around every corner and under beds. So they both went back into the kitchen and sat down drinking their coffees' to make their heads feel better, Mally started to talk about what happened.

"So Thackrey we don't have to tell anyone about this right after all we are friends?" Thackrey stared at him and agreed then said "if I were to ask you out on a date my little Mally your answer would probably be yes right?" Mally tries to turn his face with his arm, "really Thackrey please tell me you did this as a joke." Thackrey answered "yes I was just kidding but thanks for the coffee." Although deep inside Mally's heart he wanted it to be true, but he was afraid to tell Thackrey since he didn't want to be laughed at.

After finishing their coffee Thackrey started to head towards the door, and as Thackrey opened the door His sister attacked Mally. Thackrey shock his head in disappointment "for the last time sister dear Mally is not in love with you." Thackrey's sister stuck her tongue at him "so Mally did you miss me because I sure did." Mally shake his head and said "Taisha I like the fact that you are concerned about me but I don't love you." after what Mally said he sent her back on her way home with the rest of family.

About Five hours later Mally had a tutoring appointment with one of his students in the school's library. Thackrey was on his way to Mally's school for an interview for the new gym teacher. Mally arrives at the school his student Luna who was having trouble with women in history. Mally saw a shadowy figure passing by in the corner in his eye, then says "Thackrey what is he doing here?" as Thackrey goes to go into the principal's office for the interview, "Thackrey what are you doing in my school?"

Thackrey pulled Mally close to himself and said "I'm here for the position of gym teacher, my dear Mally How about you?" Mally pushed himself away from Thackrey then said "I work here as a teacher." Thackrey had a very evil grin on his face "so then I'll be seeing you every day!" Mally rolled his eyes "yes Thackrey you will, but don't get any ideas I'm still working here." Thackrey looked at Mally as if he was innocent for those acts, "Mally what do you think I would do to while we are here," as his face has an evil look on.

Mally and Thackrey then went their separate ways, meanwhile in both of had a though in their heads "why do I think about him in the most exotic way! Thackrey flirted with Mally every time he saw him after that. Calling him love and tons of nicknames making Mally blush every time. This happened until it came to a point where Mally couldn't take the embarrassment any more. "Thackrey, you either stop flirting with me and making me blush as red as a tomato, or you just ask me out already and stop with the flirting, Because I can't take it anymore."

Thackrey stared at him for a good two minutes before he said, "Okay. Will you go out with me?" that made Mally stop dead in his tracks. He didn't expect Thackrey to ask him out. He expected him to say fine and just walk away. Mally stayed silent as he thought it over. "Mally, you in there?" Thackrey asked as he waved a hand in front of his face. Mally grabbed his hand and turned toward him. "Are you being serious or are you just asking me out to mess with me more and get in my pants again?" Thackrey looked at him like he had three heads. "Mally, I've liked you since we were kits. In fact I've actually loved you since we were kits. I wouldn't mess with you or do it just to get in your pants. I love you. So Mally, will you go out with me?"

Mally was silent again because he didn't believe what he just heard. Thackrey loved him? Thackrey, taking mally's silence as rejection, bowed his head and started to walk away when he heard Mally say something quietly. "What was that Mally?" "I said I love you too and will go out with you Thack. But I swear to god if you do anything to hurt me I will kick your ass." Thackrey got a huge smile on his face and picked up Mally and spun him around. "Thack, what are you…" but he didn't get to finish the sentence because Thackrey was kissing him hard on the mouth.

About a year later Thackrey stood in his apartment that he shared with Mally surrounded by his closest friends. It was a small engagement party for him and Mally, that he was gonna propose to him. Mally had no clue and Thackrey was so nervous. Hatter came up to him and said, "I told you it would work out between the two of you. And I'm sure he will say yes. You both, finally, got over your stubbornness, and love each other too much for him to say no." Thackrey just shook his head and walked away.

Then he heard the back door open and watched as Mally stepped into the back with everyone else. He stopped and looked around. "Thack, why is everyone here?" Thackrey walked up to Mally and said, "Oh my dear Mally, you're the only person I need to make my life worth living for. Would you marry me?" Mally's face turned completely red as he looked at Thackrey. "It's only been a year that we have been dating. You can call me mad, but yes I'll marry you." They kissed underneath the white wooden rose arch, while hatter raised his tea cup saying, "Well now love birds, aren't you lucky that I got you two together?"

Thackrey's ears stood up in a pissed off mode, "we would have been fine even if you didn't get us together." After Thackrey said that Alice goes and pulls hatter by the ear then says "hatter stop playing god because then you become a jackass." Hatter lowed his head "ok Alice dear I'm sorry Thackrey you're right." Thackrey then smiles from ear to ear "it's ok hatter you don't mean to be a jackass." An hour later the queen of hearts step into the tea party saying "so I hear that Mally and Thackrey are getting engaged, well sorry to say but it's against the law." Hatter stands up in his chair saying "since when was that against law?" she looks at hatter then says "since of today besides I'm never fair."

Mally and Thackrey couldn't take it anymore so before they left they said to the queen of hearts "down with the red queen up with the white queen!" As they left the party they head back to Mally's place, Mally pulled Thackrey on to couch and says "Thack Thack night night." Mally then places his head on Thackrey's chest, Thackrey smiled then fell asleep.

About two years later they were so use to having each other in one house until one day at 5:00am in the morning Mally came down to open the front door and find four babies in a wooden basket. Mally Confused as all hell says "Thackrey you need to come down and see this." Thackrey rolls out of bed then comes down the stairs, "ok Mally what is wrong?" Thackrey looks down with his mouth wide open "Mally since when did we have kids?" Mally looks at Thackrey and says "probably the same time I find myself pregnant." They took the kids inside and wondered how this happen, a dark figure appeared in the door way.

The dark figure said "they are too adorable what their names are?" He came out in the light it was hatter, "so Thackrey did you tell Mally that he did a good job with giving birth." Thackrey hides behinds the stairs in case of Mally killing him, Mally says "you know you could have told me!" Thackrey hid behind the stairs more and said, "Well you were asleep, no idea how, and I thought you would be mad because you wanted to give birth in the hospital and I'm sorry." Mally went toward Thackrey, "Oh Thack, I wouldn't be mad at you because of that, I'm mad that you lied to me."

"I'm sorry Mally, I just didn't want you to be mad." Mally touched his cheek and said, "Don't worry Thack, but what should we name them?" After contemplating for a few minutes, they both looked at the babies. Mally picked up the oldest of the kits, he had dark green hair, dark blue eyes, and light brown hare ears that stuck up instead of flopped like Thackrey's. "His name is Weastley." Thackrey picked up two of the kits, the twins of the litter.

The girl had violet eyes, dark green hair with teal streaks, and cream dormouse ears. The boy had blond hair with hints of green at the roots, green eyes, more humanlike ears, and a dormouse tail. "This is Amalthea," he said holding up the girl, "And this is Jareth," he said holding up the boy. Mally then grabbed the last of the litter, he had dirty blond hair, his left eye is green, his right eye is light blue, he has light brown hare ears that stand up, and a hare's tail. "And this little guy's name is Bastian."

Hatter turned to them and said, "Since I know you guys will be busy, I could babysit them any time you need me." They just stared at him for a minute and then both said, "No." Thackrey puts the two kits back in the basket and starts pushing Hatter out the door, while he protested the whole way. Will Thackrey and Mally be good parents? Will Hatter ever get his hands on those kits?


End file.
